It's Good To Sea You Again
by KameKame-chan
Summary: Feferi/Eridan Fluff Oneshot When Eridan wakes up, God Tier achieved, Feferi is waiting for him. Their meeting is quite a few things and many things come out of it.


**Okay, have a Feferi/Eridan story! C:**

**I'm sure this goes against canon SO MUCH but the idea hit me and well, I had to write it. So I did! I'm sure it's poorly executed, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Like hell I own Homestuck. That is owned by the fabulous Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that he could only see blinding light, and that was it. His last memory was excruciating pain as a chainsaw sliced through his torso, easily cutting him in half. Somehow he had gotten his halves put together.

He noticed that the light was finally dying down and quickly looked around. He saw a round yellow slab of rock with the Hope symbol on it. His Quest Bed he assumed. He looked around a little more and then his gaze landed on a very familiar face.

Feferi Peixes.

She was sitting to the right of the bed, her hand up to shield the light that engulfed the other seadweller. He watched as she finally noticed that the light had died down and she could see easily again. He realized he was floating when he started descending back towards the ground, Feferi running towards him. She quickly reached him and hugged him tightly. She stepped back, grinning widely, and raised her right hand slowly up.

**_SLAP_**

Eridan suddenly felt shocking pain in his cheek. She had slapped him. Hard enough to sting quite a lot. He brought his hand up to his cheek, wincing as he did so.

"The fuck wwas that for?" He asked huffily.

"That was for krilling me, Eridan!" Feferi's face had contorted to an angry expression.

Eridan's face also contorted, but to one of worry as he realized what he'd done. Before he knew what was going on, words started pouring out of his mouth.

"Fef, I am so fuckin saury. More saury than you could possibly believe. I don't knoww wwhat was fuckin wwrong wwith me. But I'm just... I'm so saury. I nevver wwanted to krill you. I lovve you too much to havve done that in a fuckin right state of mind. God damn I am s-"

He stopped when he realized Feferi kissed his cheek, his face becoming a very dark shade of violet.

"Wwhat the fuck wwas that for?" He asked shakily.

"It's okay, Eridan. I forgive you. As long as you promise never to krill me again, alright?" Feferi smiled and hugged him again.

"I promise to nevver hurt you evver again. And u-" He was cut off by Feferi suddenly pulling from the hug and laughing hysterically.

"The fuck is wwrong wwith you?"

Between giggles she said "y-your outfit. I-it's the m-most ridiculous thing I-I have EVER seen."

Eridan looked down and realized just how hilarious his outfit was. He attempted to hold back his laughter. Failing miserably. The two ended up as a laughing heap on the ground, bot gasping for air.

"Wwhoever designed these was nice to you, Fef. You look lovvely," Eridan said as he gasped for breath.

Feferi smiled brightly and giggled. "Thank you, Eridan!" She hugged him, before laughing again.

"You knoww, Fef. I do still havve flushed feelins for you. Just thought you wwould wwant to knoww. And wwhale, I'm nevver gonna feel anythin different for you," he replied, very nervous.

It was Feferi's turn to flush, her cheeks becoming very pink.

"Y-you're still flushed for me? Even after I chose Sollux over you?" Feferi stuttered over her words as she spoke.

"Fef, I wwill alwways fuckin lovve you no matter wwhat happens," Eridan stated, his tone very serious.

"Oooh! I am so conflicted right now." Feferi muttered.

"Wwould you like to share your troubles?" He asked, a little dejectedly.

"Whale, even though I know Sollux has pretty much left me, a small sliver of me hopes he'll forget Arad- You know what, fuck him! He's not worth my attention! He's just a basstard who doesn't know what he's done! I've always felt he was just using me to get over Aradia. He never actually loved me..." Feferi ranted, slowly tears welled up in her eyes.

Eridan listened. As much as it pained him. Pulling her into a hug to try and comfort her.

"Fef, it's okay. Wwe can rage on Sollux all wwe wwant wwhen wwe sea him next, alright?" Eridan said, pulling her closer.

Feferi realized what she was doing and quickly brought herself back to the subject at hand.

"But on the other fin, there's you, Eridan. You've always been here for me. Helped me through almost everyfin wrong. Stood by my side no matter what happened. And whale, it's possible I might have some flushed feelings for you. I..."

She wasn't sure what to say, so she did the only thing she could think to do. When Eridan realized the pressure on his lips his face heated up. Feferi Peixes was kissing him. And not just on the cheek.

Feferi Peixes.

The only girl he ever truly cared about.

She was giving him a kiss.

On his lips.

He was in all honesty shocked. He never thought that Feferi Peixes would actually do this. Never in a million years. His heart felt like it might explode from all the happiness welling up inside.

When Feferi broke the kiss, a gigantic smile creeped onto his face, and he was completely violet.

"Fef... Do you reely truly lovve me?"

"Yes, Eridan. I do."

"Good."

He hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to make shore you are nevver harmed again. By anyone. Evver again."

"I'm keeping you to that promise, alright?"

"Alright. I lovve you, Fef."

"I glub you, too, Eridan."

* * *

**I'm sure this is terribly OOC, and super crappy, but I tried.**

No you didn't.**  
**

**No one ask you, figment of my imagination.  
**

**Err, anyway. You're welcome, my work is done.**


End file.
